


The Padawan's Unexpected Training

by holeofholland



Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Anal Play, Anal Sex, Ass to Mouth, Blow Jobs, Body Hair, Body Worship, Bottom Anakin Skywalker, First Time Blow Jobs, Fuckbuddies, Large Cock, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Muscles, No Plot/Plotless, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Kissing, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Smut, Submissive Anakin Skywalker, Teaching, ass eating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:48:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23992555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/holeofholland/pseuds/holeofholland
Summary: For the Jedi without a mission, things can get pretty boring quickly. For young Padawan Anakin Skywalker, he fights the boringness with training. And it just so happens that his Master Obi-Wan Kenobi has a brand new saber to try out.Rated NC-17 for sexually explicit content and mild language.
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi/Anakin Skywalker
Comments: 2
Kudos: 153





	The Padawan's Unexpected Training

Anakin balanced the unactivated saber in his hand absentmindedly, watching it teeter as he wiggled his hand up and down. He sat alone with his thoughts in one of the many housing units the Jedi Temple provided for Jedi's in need. For the past two months, Anakin had shared this one with his Master, Obi-Wan Kenobi. It was blandly filled with maroon colored sofas and a glass table in the main parlor. The walls were gray and lacked the homey feel of framed photographs. The only real sense of living came from the largest window Anakin had ever seen. It stretched from corner to corner of the expansive parlor, only broken in the middle by two enormous sliding doors. Past the parlor and up the stairs lead to a spacious bathroom and a bedroom. Obi-Wan Kenobi was there now.

From where Anakin sat he could hear the faint rustling of his Master pacing. The bedroom was the only room of the unit that was carpeted and Obi-Wan's bare feet were not silent against it. On the contrary, Obi-Wan seemed louder than need be. It appeared to Anakin that his Master was rushing around.

He stopped fiddling his saber and stuffed it into his belt. He stood from the sofa and padded up the stairs. When he slid open the metal door he gasped. Obi-Wan _had_ been moving quickly through the room. It just surprised Anakin because he was doing it naked.

"My apologies, Master," Anakin said, averting his gaze. He made to reclose the door but stopped when Obi-Wan called after him.

"Anakin, I need your help." Obi-Wan looked disheveled, his eyes wide and his body gleaming with sweat or water -- Anakin couldn't really tell.

The young padawan cleared his throat. "Master," he said cautiously, "why are you not dressed?"

"I can't find my pants," Obi-Wan answered matter of factly. "I know they were here somewhere, but they've seemed to vanish."

Obi-Wan continued searching through the room. Anakin briefly eyed the mess that been created during. Drawers hung open, clothes bunched out haphazardly. The closet where their robes usually stayed was never so disheveled. The chaos irked Anakin although he'd never admit it. That was just the way things went with his Master. With all the knowledge and discipline Obi-Wan could hand out, he never could grasp the concept of organization. Anakin, on the other hand, loathed disorderly rooms. He supposed it had something to do with working around electric parts for most of his childhood.

Anakin pushed the clutter from his mind and joined his Master in looking for the brown pants almost every Jedi seemed to wear. After a few minutes, the search appeared fruitless.

"Don't you have more than one pair?" Anakin asked his Master.

Obi-Wan spoke without looking at his Padawan. "Yes, of course, Anakin. I took the first pair off when I went to shower and expected the other pair to be here when I returned."

"You could just ask the launderers for another pair?" Anakin suggested, thinking of the small room below the Temple's lobby.

Obi-Wan shook his head. "No, I've already worn these in. The others are too stiff."

"Then just wear a pair of mine. We're not doing anything special."

Obi-Wan turned around and Anakin bit back a second gasp. He had known his Master was physically well-inclined but he'd never had a chance to actually inspect the assumptions himself. Now, just mere feet apart, Anakin took in the sight of Obi-Wan Kenobi.

The Jedi Master wasn't particularly large or bulky but he carried his muscle in a way that was enviable. Lines were etched along his chest, running down his stomach and splitting off into six different directions. They seemed to dig and push blocks of stone through the skin. Anakin recalled his mother's infamous laundry days from his childhood and thought that his Master's stomach looked almost like a small washboard. You would have never been able to run your hand straight down; your fingers would dip in and out of his muscle.

Wispy hair decorated the muscle, wet and dark. It dulled at his collar bone but deepened as it wound down and around his nipples. Still, even through the hair, Anakin could just make out two prominent pink bulbs. A sudden thought ran through Anakin's mind that he wanted to feel them.

He gulped and trailed his eyes lower, following the angle lines that formed a "V" straight into the bunch of hair at the top of his Master's member. He knew he should look away, but something seemed to pull him, almost beckoning him to admire the sculpture-like body. 

Obi-Wan laughed suddenly. "Do you see anything you like?"

Anakin jerked his head up and swallowed hard. "I'm sorry, Master." He reached for an excuse, something that would make the situation any less awkward than it was bound to be. "I, um, just never that..." He trailed off, eyes still mercilessly traveling to that lower region.

"Just that what?" Obi-Wan cocked his head, a sly smile creeping on his lips.

Anakin realized then what drew him to look. He was under the control of the Force. Obi-Wan's control.

"Master, what are you --." He abruptly stopped speaking and glanced down at his pants. Through the fabric, he could see his own member move. He felt it, too. His stomach fluttered, the sure sign of pleasure.

He glanced at Obi-Wan who had his head in the air, moving it ever so slightly. "Master, I don't understand."

"Come on, now, Anakin," Obi-Wan said. "You should know better than anyone that that was a lame excuse -- the pants."

"Excuse for what?"

Obi-Wan's hand continued to move. He stepped forward, closing the gap between them. "To get you in my bed, of course."

"That's not --." Anakin stopped speaking again, this time by a smooth finger placed against his lips. 

"Shush," Obi-Wan whispered. He dropped his head -- unfortunately halting the pleasurable movement, Anakin noted -- and reached for the belt buckle around his Padawan's waist. Anakin shivered as his Master undid the weapon's holder and let it fall to the floor. 

"You've wanted this for a while, right?" Obi-Wan asked the question as if he already knew the answer.

Anakin swallowed and glanced down at his Master's hand that idled just above his pant's elastic waistband. "Yes, Master."

"Mm, I do enjoy it when you call me Master, Anakin."

"Out of respect, sir."

Obi-Wan chuckled airily. "Come on, Anakin. We both know that's not the only reason." He leaned in, his breath tickling Anakin's ear. "You've dreamed about this moment for a long time. I bet at night you've touched yourself thinking of how you'd get me inside you. What did you come up with, huh?" He brushed his lips against his Padawan's neck, a feathery kiss. "Have you thought about how you want it?" Another kiss. "Maybe you want to ride me, staring right into my eyes. Perhaps you want to jump into that shower and feel my hands against your soapy body. Or maybe you just want me to bend you over this bed and give it to you until you bed me to stop."

"I don't beg." The words were out of Anakin's mouth before he could stop them. He stared anxiously as Obi-Wan leaned back and faced him.

A smile played at the corners of his mouth. "We'll see about that."

The next few seconds happened in a haste. Anakin was defenseless as he was tossed onto the mattress and his Master tore at his clothes. He could have sworn Obi-Wan was growling as he yanked Anakin's shirt over his head and tossed it aside. When it was over, Anakin lay completely naked, his wrists in Obi-Wan's grasp.

"You want to learn the Jedi ways?" Obi-Wan teased. "We'll do it the right way."

Anakin yelped as he was pulled off the mattress and to his knees on the carpet. He silently thanked the Council for deciding to place it in the bedroom. Directly in front of his face, standing long and prominent was Obi-Wan's cock. It looked pale and veiny, and the tip glistened with precome. A strong urge came over Anakin to open his mouth for it. So, he did.

"Good boy," Obi-Wan praised. He moved his hips forward and gripped his member. Anakin moaned softly as his Master tickled the wet head against his lips. He flicked his tongue out and was met with the sweet taste of his Obi-Wan's come. Like a drug, he immediately craved more.

"Me," Anakin said, reaching for his Master's cock.

Obi-Wan bent down and looked into his Padawan's eyes. It was only for a moment then his lips attacked. They connected with Anakin's and the two kissed ferociously. It was nothing like Anakin had ever experienced.

"You've got a choice," Obi-Wan began, panting from the kiss. "You can choose which one you control. Either you go at your own pace with your mouth or with your hole."

Anakin didn't stop to think about his answer. "My mouth."

Something twinkled in Obi-Wan's eye. "Great choice. Your ass is mine, then."

Anakin felt himself grow, his own cock pulsing at his Master's words. He grabbed it and stroked, moaning against the tip of his Master's. He wrapped his free hand around Obi-Wan and pulled him between his lips. From above, he could hear moans of pleasure.

"Look at me as you do it," Obi-Wan beckoned.

Anakin obeyed, locking eyes with his Master as he sucked in his cheeks and began bobbing his head. Really, it was a mix of motion. As his head moved, his hand stroked gingerly. When Obi-Wan's tip tempted to escape Anakin's lips, he'd flick out his tongue and swirl around the bulbous tip. Anakin had never done any of the movements, save stroking during his own time, but it seemed natural. It was no different than a saber, he thought. Once you got the hang of it, you didn't even think about it. You just allowed the power to flow through you. 

"You're so good at this, Anakin." Obi-Wan toyed with the single braid streaming down from the back of his Padawan's neck. "Though, in reality..." He yanked the braid, emitting a howl from Anakin, and pulled his mouth free. "...I'm more inclined to fuck you now."

"Okay." Anakin made to stand but Obi-Wan yanked at the braid again, and Anakin collapsed back down.

"Okay, _what?_ " 

Anakin panted, still stroking his own cock. "Okay, Master."

"That's a good boy. Now, get on your hands and knees -- up on the mattress -- and show me your hole."

Anakin did as he was told, burying his face in the sheets and spreading his knees apart. He waited only a few seconds before a warm, wet sensation overcame him. It started at his bottom, where Anakin glanced Obi-Wan's face burrowed in. His Master's scruff beard scratched and tickled at his cheeks. He bucked his bottom farther, begging for Obi-Wan to give him more. 

Obi-Wan leaned back and spat at the widening hole. "You're so tight. Just like I like it." He dove back in then, flicking his tongue around.

Anakin felt like he was going to melt. He grasped at the sheets and bunched them in his fists. His cock pulsed beneath him; he could feel precome leaking. More than anything he wanted to feel his Master inside him. It was true that he had thought about the moment for a long while. Now, it appeared it was finally going to happen.

Just when Anakin thought he'd never get his wish, Obi-Wan leaned back and yanked his Padawan's legs out from underneath him. He rolled him over then, face to the ceiling, and propped his legs up like he were about to help him complete a set of sit-ups.

Obi-Wan growled, hunger splayed across his entire body. "You tell me how much you like it, Anakin. And if it hurts, I'll go even harder."

Anakin nodded and closed his eyes. He mentally prepared himself, imagining what it must feel like and...cried out. Obi-Wan gave no warning before sliding in. Anakin could only moan and whimper as he felt his Master's tip inch farther and farther in. He glanced down and saw that Obi-Wan wasn't even half-way in. Yet, he felt a wonderful pressure inside and realized Obi-Wan found just the right place to hit.

He muffled a cry, which only made Obi-Wan laugh. "Anakin, these walls are soundproof. Scream as much as you need. In fact, I might even go easier on you if you tell me how you like it."

Anakin didn't want him to go easier, not really. But still, he gave his Master what was wanted. He leaned up and looked into his Master's eyes. "All the way, Master."

Obi-Wan answered by forcefully slamming the rest of his length forward. Anakin screamed, tossing his head back and feeling tears sting his eyes. He could feel the scruffy pubes of his Master brushing against his taint. Before Anakin could catch his breath -- fully comprehend what force was being used -- Obi-Wan pulled out and slammed right back in. He continued this, never fully pulling himself out of Anakin's hole.

The bed on which Anakin lay squeaked and screamed as Obi-Wan bucked his hips. Anakin could see his Master's pecs bouncing ever so slightly. His head was thrown back and his teeth were gritted as he kept the same physics-shattering speed. Anakin stroked his cock as he felt his hole widen. Sweat spilled from both of them, that sweet musky smell protruding through their nostrils. 

"Yes," Anakin cried out, his strokes nearly matching speed and rhythm with Obi-Wan's pulses. "Give me it, Master."

Obi-Wan's hand shot out and wrapped around Anakin's throat. It should have surprised the young Padawan but all he did was smile and lick his sweaty upper lip. "I thought you didn't beg," Obi-Wan teased.

"You've made me a changed man," Anakin panted. He felt his stomach tighten then and knew he was nearing the end. "Fuck, I'm going to come." He bucked forward and arched his back off of the bed. He continued stroking until he felt release. Even then, come soaking his stomach and chest, Anakin continued touching himself.

Obi-Wan gritted his teeth and moved even faster if that were even possible. In a matter of seconds, he announced his own climax with a, "I'm coming, Anakin. Oh, take this come in your ass."

Anakin beckoned for his Master's finale. "Yes, Master. Give me it. Fill me up with your come."

And he did.

Obi-Wan screamed, hollow and deafening, as he shot his release inside his Padawan. As each stream filled him, Anakin twitched with pleasure. When, finally, both of their needs were fulfilled, Obi-Wan collapsed beside Anakin's glistening body. Both panted and chuckled at what they had just done.

"You know, Master," Anakin began through breaths, "I don't really know if this was the Jedi training I had in mind when you agreed to take me on as Apprentice."

Obi-Wan shrugged and licked his lips. "What can I say? I pass down everything my Master taught me."

Anakin shot up and stared wide-eyed. "You mean, Qui-Gon did this with you, too?"

"All the time." Obi-Wan joined his Padawan in sitting and ran a finger across his naked collarbone. "Qui-Gon was the best Master I could have ever asked for."

"I see. And, Master?"

"Yes?"

"Is this the only time you'll teach me this way?"

Obi-Wan bit his lip and smiled slyly. "Not at all. In fact, I think there were some things you didn't quite catch that first time. How about we go again?"

"You going to show me this time?"

"Absolutely," Obi-Wan said.

He slid to his knees and Anakin leaned back. He thought he could get used to Jedi training like this.


End file.
